TSU!Inverted Battle: Underground Fate
TSU!Inverted Battle: Underground Fate is an AU created by UltraGalladivor there they and their friends take on the roles of Undertale characters. It also has undeveloped variations for Swap, Fell, Swapfell, SwapSwap, Storyshift, Storyswap, Dusttale, and DustSwap versions of this AU. Story Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: Humans and Monsters. One fateful day, a human attacked a crowd of monsters, igniting a War between the two races... After a long and difficult battle, the humans barely won... Using 7 of their greatest Magicians, they sealed all of Monsterkind Underground. The 3 humans who helped the monsters in the War, were sealed away with them... The 3 humans that were in the underground, all hid after Both of the Royal Family's Children Died... Monsters needed 7 human souls and 7 monster souls to break the Barrier once and for all... The King already had 7 monster souls from Boss Monsters that died in the War... Mt. Monster November 3rd 202X It is said that those who fall down the mountain... Would never return... 6 Humans all suffered the same fate after falling down the mountain Characters * Frisk - Avery * Flowey - Triton * Toriel - Chara M. (NOT the canonical Chara) * Napstablook - Troy * Sans - UltraGalladivor * Papyrus - Josh (Best Friend to UltraGalladivor) * Monster Kid - DJ * Undyne - Kendall * Temmie - Nigel * Alphys - Ashlynn * Mettaton - Hunter * Asgore - Caleb * Asriel - Rei * The Fallen Human - Ari Major Differences Frisk (Avery) is a girl, unlike canonical Frisk (who is genderless) Undyne (Kendall) and Alphys (Ashlynn) in this AU are sisters instead of mutual love interests. The maximum LOVE is 50 and maximum HP is 2400 (Due to the set up being far longer than the normal Undertale map) Sans (UltraGalladivor) is not as lazy as regular Sans; he is more energetic and helps the human escape puzzles, but also helps design real, challenging puzzles which Papyrus (Josh) likes. Papyrus (Josh) is more persistent at trying to capture the human (Avery) (considering the area is longer than Snowdin) and prepares 86 puzzles (Sans adds puzzles so there is a total of 150 puzzles before reaching town). All vendors accept the items the human sells (with different sell values.) There are 30 NPCs but only 15 are vendors. Undyne is more aggressive towards the human when she hunts them down, but kinder towards after they help her. Sans and Papyrus may follow the human if they ask Papyrus after his date, and Undyne will help to handle Alphys after the hangout. Unlike normal Sans, IBUF!Sans wears a battle body as well, very similar to Storyshift Asriel, up until Papyrus's battle. After this, he wears a creeper jacket, light blue/green pants, and black shoes. The Team Switch UP (TSU!) version of this AU Is a normal-looking Sans who wears a green jacket, red/cyan undershirt, black shorts, orange socks, and red slippers. Papyrus (Josh)'s cloths change colors when Disbelief Run is in play Choosing The Name "Avery" Will Activate EXPERT MODE EXPERT MODE is 5 times harder than Undertale's Hardmode in this AU Areas All areas have been changed. * Ruins - Ruined Arena. Ruined Arena used to be an Underground arena where people could have fun and watch movies in the day and people could wrestle and fight in the night. It's not abandoned like the Ruins are (the Ruins aren't abandoned either, but still pretty underpopulated)- It was used to the point where it became worn out. * Snowdin - SnowedOut. SnowedOut is a snowy city where it snows a lot, but not infinitely like Snowdin; the town is called SunnyOut if the snow is not around. * Waterfall - Crystal Cove. Crystal Cove is special, because unlike Snowdin's neighboring of Waterfall, SnowedOut/SunnyOut is inside Crystal Cove. It acts similar to Hotland/the CORE, having 2 separate encounter rates. * Hotland - Fire Cove. Fire Cove isn't too different from Hotland. The weather is fairly random and occasionally even snows. The Lab is much larger than normal. The area is also twice as long as Hotland and the CORE combined. * CORE - Main Central Power Control. This area isn't too different from the CORE. It's thrice as long as The normal CORE, but smaller than Fire Cove. There is also a town here called FiredAround between Fire Cove and Main Central Power Control. Main Central Power Control is the main power source (The Real Lair being backup power for the entire Underground system). This also has a separate encounter rate from Fire Cove. * New Home - The True Home. The True Home is almost the same except the color is blue. * Last Corridor/Judgement Hall - Final Hall/Judgement Corridor. Very different from Judgement Hall. There are no pillars in the Corridor, the Hall has a green floor and Yellow/Cyan walls. Characters are visible. Category:Serious AU's